


stay here and don't go anywhere

by One_lost_note



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Genderbending, femleo, izumis way more softer, wrote this at 3 am now im a dead person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_lost_note/pseuds/One_lost_note
Summary: rule #1: never leave your children's side at all cost





	stay here and don't go anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> well the event is too gay i need to straighten things up. also I write this in a hurry so no proofreading or whatever im sorry

The supermarket is cramped.  
  
Izumi doesn't know if it's because of the Holiday or if it's the effect of incoming Christmas, or perhaps both. Either way, he doesn't have any intention or the motivation to fight amongst other people for goods.   
  
However, the constant reminder of not having enough supplies at home _and we're out of pens and sheet music and you wont allow me to use the floor!!! Sena!! im dying!!!!!_ It believably gave him enough stress and irritation that he decided _maybe going to an overpopulated supermarket and dying is much better than pissing off your queen and hearing her squeak every now and then._

So now, he’s here at the entrance of the supermarket, along with Leo.

The problem lies in the fact that Izumi didn’t anticipate this number of people, maybe _a lot_ but definitely not _infinite_. It was a mistake to bring Leo with him.

(Especially when the woman just kept on jumping around and acting very excited and interested on how there’s so many people and _sena is this a battlefield?? its a battlefield isnt it! so many people!! whooaaa…)_

“Jouo-sama.” Izumi called out, but quickly changed the title when the girl didn’t spare him a single glance. “Leo- _chan!_ ”

Leo looked at him, “Hm? What is it, Sena? Oh right! Didn’t we go here to buy stuffs? We should be getting to that soon!”

“No, not _we, I’ll_ be buying them.” Izumi then pointed at the bench, conveniently empty at the moment. “You’re staying here.”

“Huh? Why?!”

_(You’re small, not weak, but still small you’ll get lost easily, not to mention very hard to find. I’m already too stressed out to be stressing about something like that happening. )_

But of course, because he’s Izumi Sena, the only thing he manages to say is:

“You’re going to be in my way.”

Leo pouted but after a few full minutes of argument and persistence, she complied.

  
  
  
  


One hour and a half. Still no Sena.

It was a complete miracle by the Gods that Leo even handle to stay put for that long period of time. Though that doesn’t mean she’s not bored and not stiff very much.

Well, if it’s another situation surely she’ll find something to entertain herself with but apparently this situation is a particular one where she couldn’t do anything but think— _worry???_ —about Izumi.

He did tell her earlier that there’ll be lots of people and that he might actually die and if that happens, he’ll curse her for eternity that Ruka-tan wouldn’t talk to her anymore.

But she’s gullible, not stupid. There’s no way someone can die with just grocery shopping! _Probably?_

_(where is he?? did something happen? whats taking him so long? grocery shopping usually doesnt last this long right? is he lost? i should have come with him earlier!!)_

Not being one of the blessed people who could control their actions while thinking rapidly, Leo raised from her seat before taking action.

And by taking actions, it means shamelessly asking every single living thing she sees if _‘have you seen my sena??’_ and _‘my knight is missing have you seen him?? hes very beautiful!’_ or _‘sena is missing!! help me find him?’_

She was only stopped when a very irritated girl reported her to the guards.

  
  


 

It’s so exhausting.

But, he’s almost done, the only thing left on his list is Leo’s sheet music and pens. He just need to buy those things then he can finally go home. Hopefully Leo didn’t do anything stupid this time and listened to—

**_“Calling for Mr--Ah, Sena, Mr. Sena to come immediately to the lost and found section to..err….um….get...his..child.”_ **

Izumi felt the blood rush to his head and before he knew it he’s already abandoning his shopping cart and rushing to the lost and found department.

Soon enough when he got in the room, he found numerous children playing with each other, some crying, and. _And_ Leo who’s arguing with a kid— _why are you arguing with the kid what are you doing here why dont you never listen to me why_ —but he didn’t get to ask those questions when Leo spotted him far too easily.

Then, she’s already throwing herself at him. _while crying?_

“Ssseeeennna!! Uwaaah...I thought...you.. missing!!...abandoned me…!!”

Angry as he is, Izumi instantly find himself wrapping his arms around the tiny girl. Staying angry over a crying girl is pathetic, especially when that girl is the person you cherishes the most.

“What even happened?” Instead Izumi find himself asking, gently pulling the girl away.

“You’re taking so long!! And I...you said you might die!!”

Yeah, he should have never threatened her like that earlier. Especially since it seems like everything he does to her only backfires at him

And now he have to redo everything from the start. Though, it was clear to him that he had the choice to not just leave his shopping cart and finish buying everything then pick up Leo, but now despite anything he’s glad he rushed in here as quick as possible. Because if he didn't...if he didn't...then _what?_

_(Leo would be much worried—over such a stupid thing—she’d probably cry harder. these people will kick her out of here for being not a child. she’ll do more stupid things. i’d feel unease.)_

But as always none of those came out of him, instead a flick to the forehead was given and a harsh ‘stop crying already im not gonna die just because there’s a lot of people’ was said.

Still, Leo smiled and hugged him again and Izumi feels stupid now for attempting to be even angry at her earlier, when just one single contact can ease all of it away.

But there’s also one single question that can bring it all back.

“Did Sena finished shopping? Did you get me my sheet music? My pens?”

 

They went home earlier that day, Izumi to fed up to redo the whole thing again decided to push all the things to Arashi saying that he’d pay for it later so _‘just shut up already and get juou-sama here papers and pens so she can finally shut up’_ and Izumi and Leo had a take out dinner that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ending is a bit rushed bc im tired and unfortunately tiering goodbye


End file.
